The invention relates generally to a solver for a linear equation system, and specifically, for solving a linear equation system using a hardware-implemented extended solver.
Numerically solving large scale linear equation systems is a common task in many applications from business to engineering domains. Generally, algorithms solving such systems are mainly devised into direct methods (e.g., LU factorization (Lower/Upper)) and iterative methods, (e.g., conjugate gradient). A practical application of such algorithms can be applied to problems of linear bone elasticity.
An underlying scientific and technical question may be embedded in the following concept: A 2D scanner may capture a series of images. These series of images may represent slices of a 3D volume structure. Based on the slices of the 3D volume structure, a high resolution voxel model may be constructed. The high resolution voxel model may, for example, relate to a stiffness matrix describing the stiffness of a body being presented by the slice images. In order to simulate a force acting on the 3D structure, the stiffness matrix and a vector describing the physical force may be used as input variables for an iterative solver adapted for solving a linear equation system. As a result, the solver may output displacement vectors. These may be transformed into a graphical representation such that a skilled person may be able to interpret the results.